Jte dis adieu avant de rester ?
by MyLino
Summary: Duo se décide à laisser Heero... il lui annonce son départ dans un monologue...rnoué ça donne pas trop envie de lire, hein ? Bon celle là c'est pas une death ! Ca va mieux


J'te dis adieu avant de rester 

Auteuse : Rynn dites « RyRynn-Chan chuis tarée c'est pas nouveau tout le monde le sait alors autant le montrer au grand jour... »

Genre : genre « au cas où » ; monologue ; one-shot ; .

P.O.V. : Duo Maxwell Couples : 3+4+3 ; 5+S+5 ; et ...classique quoi :D

Disclaimer : tristesse, infame copyright... é-è

Autres : Style tout le monde s'en fou mais je l'écris quand même.  
C'est la veille d'un contrôle, il est minuit j'ai pas fini de réviser mais j'ai pas envie de le faire... j'aime quand tout est noir et calme et pourtant là, en ce moment, ...ben je déteste ça, alors je pense à plein de trucs... Comme c'est l'heure où l'imagination fonctionne le mieux, je résiste pas à l'envie de gribouiller sur une feuille ce qui me passe par la tête, comme d'hab., un truc un peu con, que je ferais sans doute lire à Kari... Non vraiment, en ce moment je me comprends pas...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-J'te dis adieu avant de rester -¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Heero ?  
Faut qu'on se parle.  
Que je te parle ...

Je sais bien que la guerre est finie, et que par conséquent, j'ai plus rien à faire ici.  
Quatre et Trowa sont partis vivre ensemble en Arabie, Wufei en Chine, avec Sally... Et moi je ferais bien d'aller me poser quelque part aussi, ailleurs... Me coupe pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà pas facile...

Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles que je parte... Chuis bordélique, bruyant, surexcité...tout ce que t'aime pas... Si je partais t'aurais la paix, je le sais,... puis ça libérerait ton intimité et Réléna pour venir habiter avec toi. Chut ! Dis rien. J'ai bien compris ton petit manège. Me regarde pas comme ça, on me la fait pas, votre petit jeu « si je t'attrape tu me tue » c'était pas mal, mais je suis un expert et quand on veut pas que ça se sache on reste discret... Si toi tu jouais remarquablement bien le jeu, elle c'était pas top. Fallait lui dire de te lâcher quand elle te voyait avec nous... Elle est pas bien douée...

Enfin bon, si tu veux faire ta vie avec elle, ça te regarde, je veux pas être au milieu.  
C'est toi qui choisis avec qui tu veux être, et tu m'as supporté assez longtemps... Je ne te dirais pas que tu as bon goût, ça serait un mensonge et tu me connais, « je cours, je vole, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais »... Honnêtement, je te voyais pas avec elle ... mais bon, chuis pas très objectif.  
Te prends pas la tête dans les mains pour ça, je te le dis c'est tout, c'est pas pour t'embêter...

Laisse moi finir ! ... Arf, mince ... Faut pas me couper comme ça, après je sais plus où j'en suis ... je savais bien que j'aurais du me faire un pense-bête mais tu m'aurais pas prix au sérieux... Et puis j'ai essayé mais au bout de 6 pages j'en ai eu marre parce que de toute façon je les aurais sûrement mélangé et t'aurais rien compris... Pis le par coeur, c'est pas mon truc... Je sais, faudrait que je fasse des efforts, mais c'est pas de ma faute, on m'a jamais appris à être sérieux alors après...forcément... j'ai du mal à m'expliquer...Ca va me revenir t'inquiète pas, mais faudra pas me couper, sinon après je m'embrouille et toi tu pigeras pas.  
Moi je veux que tu comprennes, c'est important.

C'est important parce que je suis en train de te dire « Adieu » :  
Oui, comme je t'ai dit, je peux plus rester là, ça se fait pas. Alors faut que je parte de la maison.  
Mais, même si je partais de la maison, je sais que je vais vouloir venir, tout le temps, alors, vaut mieux que j'arrête complètement... Je veux pas être envahissant.  
Oh vouloir revenir, c'est pas pour ta vie privé, elle ne me regarde absolument pas. Et puis on peut pas dire que voir Réléna m'enchante... Ca aurait été pour venir te voir, te parler... j'adore te voir et te parler, pas de ma faute... On va dire que, j'en avais pris l'habitude .  
Pis, tu l'as sans doute remarqué, je parle beaucoup (pas la peine d'hocher si frénétiquement la tête) et j'aime pas être coupé... Alors si en plus je viens et qu'ELLE me coupe c'est pas la peine. Oui, je suis désolé, mais je l'aime pas ! Tu peux rester avec elle, hein, attention, je veux pas vous séparer, c'est pas mon style... Je te donne juste mon avis : je l'aime pas ... pas parce qu'elle est bête, qu'elle s'habille de rose, qu'elle glousse, qu'elle te colle, qu'elle a pris ma place ...enfin je veux dire, j'ai rien contre elle, quoique tout ça, ça doit jouer un peu, mais je la haie !

Dis rien ! Pardon, je sais ! Fallait pas que je dise tout ça !Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu sais ... Je suis quand même...un peu jaloux, je dois l'avouer .  
Je te l'ai jamais dit, même si je pense que ça se voit mais, tu comptes pour moi, beaucoup...énormément... passionnément... à la folie. ... Je t'aime Heero.  
Oui je sais je suis sorti avec Hilde y'a longtemps, mais je suis bi, ça existe... En fait, là, je dirais que je suis homosexuel... Parce que maintenant, comme pendant que j'étais avec elle d'ailleurs et t'inquiète pas elle le sait, tu as toujours été le seul que j'aime, et je pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi... Et rien que le fait de savoir que tu aimes cette pauvre cruch... enfin je veux dire Réléna... Ben ça me rend malade ! Ris pas !  
Bon, okay, je vaux pas mieux qu'ELLE mais bon.  
He attends ! Assis ! Attends j'ai pas fini ! Laisse moi parler ! Heero !

C'était ... Un baiser d'adieu ? Parce que, si c'est ça, c'est gentil mais j'ai plus envie de partir là... T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas envie, mais je vais le faire... Bon ... jcrois que j'ai tout dis, je pensais pas que ça serait ...si drôle pour toi...

Ben... « Adieu » alors, je te dis adieu... avant de...

COMMENT CA « RESTER » ?

Tu veux que je reste ?

o-O – Tu...m'aimes?

WAOUW ! Heero c'est génial ,MERVEILLEUX !-hem- Enfin, je veux dire, c'est chouette, chuis content !  
Mais Réléna ? .  
Ah ok, ça me rassure ! Je me suis demandé si la guerre ne t'avais pas filé quelques coups bien placés au crâne pendant un moment !

Alala ! Ce que je suis content ! Non c'est mieux que ça ! Je suis heureux ! Je nage en plein bonheur !  
Bon, ben...,voilà ... maintenant que je t'ai dit adieu avant de rester...Tu me fais une place sur le canapé ?

OWARI

Pour une fois ça finit bien, j'espère que vous allez aimé.  
Bye-Bye! '


End file.
